Form of Happiness
by Hotwings99
Summary: Love story about the pain and hurt of cheating. Loyalty is important but common sense should over rule that right? Insecurities are revealed and limits are pushed for Percy and Anna Beth.
1. Chapter 1

Percy POV

Happiness comes in all types of forms but mine comes in the form of Annabeth Chase. Watching her run across the camp just the looking at her made me happy. I knew she was running towards me and that only added to my happiness.

I had just came from a quest with my good friend Thomas Burkes. It was a long and hard journey. It was worth it if it was to save Annabeth and the camp.

Annabeth practically tackled me. As if on their own my arms wrapped around her body. We were in a tight embrace for what seemed like hours that could on forever until Tom screwed it up.

" Perce, we have to go see Chiron and tell him about our quest."

I didn't want to let go but Annabeth's grasp slipped," You sould go. We'll have plenty of time together later."

I let go of her and Tom and I started towards the Big House. " Way to ruin my moment,bro."

" Sorry, I just didn't like the awkwardness," he said.

" Haven't you ever had a girlfriend?" He never talked about his personal life.

" I had one. Actually, I **_have_** one but, you know we don't really talk like we used to."

I had a feeling I was going into unexplored territory and left it alone.

Inside the Big House we saw Chiron in his wheelchair reading a book. He got up and went into horse form when he saw us. " How are you two today?"

" We're fine, at least I am."

I looked over at Tom," Yeah I'm good too."

I mean we had cuts and bruises all over our bodies. Some of them you could call deep gashes. We ran out of ambrosia on our way back.

" So give me the details," Chiron said.

Tom reached into his pocket and pulled out a vial with a hot pink substance inside, " We had to fight the Minotaur, Medusa , and play chess with the Fates. It took a majority of our quest to find someone with the recipe." He handed over to Chiron.

" Wow. All of that for such a small thing. Thank you boys. I'm sure Aphrodite will be grateful for your work."

We both turned to walk out but Chiron called me back.

" Yes sir?" Usually when me and Chiron talk alone it isn't pretty.

" I need you to deliver this to Aphrodite for me. Argus usually does it but he's out with pink eye."

" Oh, sure." I took the vial and put it in my pocket. With a goodbye I left the Big House.

I walked back to my cabin to shower and change my clothes. Once that was done I headed over to the Athena cabin. When I knocked on the door our newest addition to camp opened the door.

" Hi Percy!" Her eyes lit up when she saw me.

" Hey little Chealse. Is Annabeth here?" She was only four.

" No, she's at the beach."

"Thanks." I jogged over to the beach and quickly spotted her.

" Hey wise girl," I covered her eyes with my hands. " Guess who."

" Um, Percy?" She turned around and hugged me. The great feeling of love.

We hung out at the beach the rest of the day until it started to get dark.

" I should probably head back to the cabin," She said standing up.

" Yeah, and I got to take something to Olympus," following suit.

"Goodnight Percy," she leaned up to give me a kiss.

" Goodnight Wise girl," I called out while she walked away.

Happiness comes in so many forms and my form is Annabeth Chase. I know that I should already know this but what's her form of happiness. It's me,right?"


	2. Chapter 2

At first I was going to write the story in different characters' point of view but I decided to just do Percy's, so I won't be putting the whole Percy POV thing anymore. I add more chapters and stories whenever I can and I'll usually have at least one chapter up each day.

" That's a pink palace," I said while staring at Aphrodite's residence. It was the color of Pepto-Bismol. If you stared to long you would get nauseous.

I made my way to the door nearly barfing up my guts and knocked on the door. It took what seemed like hours for her to answer the door.

I heard a faint click-clack of heels and a sweet melody of a voice call through the door. " Who is it?"

" Percy Jackson, from camp Half-Blood. I got the vial."

She squealed and swung the door open revealing herself. I'll admit Aphrodite is beautiful but she's nothing compared to my Annabeth.

"Come in." She giggled.

But I stayed put. " I really don't have time, Lady Aphrodite." If the inside was as pink as the outside I don't think I can make it.

" I **said** come inside." Her whole persona changed when she said that. From rainbows and unicorns to Hades and demons.

I held my hands up," Ok. I'm coming in." She lead me through her living room and she walked into her bedroom.

I stopped short. " Do you want me to come in your room?"

"Yeah, so we can talk." She was in her rainbows and unicorn phase.

"About?"

"You and Annabeth."

" Oh." I stepped over the threshold.

She invited me to sit down beside her on her bed. And the first thing out of her mouth is," Did you do it yet?"

"Do what?" Why would she ask that?

"You know what I'm talking about!" She pointed an accusing finger at me.

" No, I don't know what your talking about!"

" I'll mouth it out for you."

" Please don't." Her mouth was already silently moving.

When she stopped I still didn't know what she was talking about. She rolled her eyes and said," Have you told her that you loved her?"

"No." I tried to but I'm afraid of what would happen.

She smilied," Your afraid aren't you?"

I nodded. "Anything could happen. She might not want to return it. She might think I'm moving to fast."

"I know how you feel."

" You had the same problem?" There was no way.

" No. I just always wanted to say that."

Aphrodite began talking again but I wasn't paying attention. I started to think about my relationship with Annabeth. There were many nights where I had dreams about us getting married, having kids, and growing old together. She is the whole reason why didn't take the offer to become a god.

" Hello? Aphrodite to Percy. Are you alive?" She was waving her hand in front of my face. " Did you like **_not_** hear a word I just said?"

" I didn't. I'm so sorry." I apologized quickly.

" It's fine it wasn't all that important anyways." It was silent for a few minutes.

" I should head back to camp."

" Yeah." She escorted me outside.

Just as I was about to get in my car I remembered about the vial. " Lady Aphrodite, I forgot to give the vial." I walked back to her porch. She didn't look to happy to see it.

The drive back to the elevator seemed long and cold. All I could think about was Annabeth. I had this weird feeling in my stomach, like something was wrong but I suppressed it. I'm sure that it was because of Aphrodite's Pepto-Bismol palace.


	3. Chapter 3

" Hey babe." I had met up with Annabeth during breakfast.

She sighed," Hey," without even looking back.

" You don't sound to happy to see me." It hurt my feelings.

" Look, Perce, I'm not feeling to good right now." That means she wants to left alone.

"Alright, see you later." We went to sit at our seperate tables.

Me and Annabeth usually spend the entire day together at camp. Rarely are we ever seen apart, something just didn't seem right.

" What do you think?" I had asked Chiron for some advice.

" Maybe she just wants some space."

" Lately, she's been wanting a lot of space." I went through my mind to see if I did anything to anger Annabeth. It's been a week since we hung out.

" You didn't make her feel uncomfortable, did you?" He raised his eyebrows.

I was highly offended," You **know** I would never do that."

" Ok, I'm just making sure. She has had past boyfriends like that." What he said caught me off guard.

" She dated other guys?" She never said anything about other guys.

He tried to correct himself," Yes, but it was **way** before you two got together."

There was utter silence. Chiron must have felt my anger because he made an excuse to leave. After he had left I went back to my cabin and at the door stood my Wisegirl.

Despite the whole boyfriend thing I still had to smile," Hey."

The smile wasn't returned," Percy I need to talk to you." Uh oh. That didn't sound good.

" Sure, we can talk in my cabin."

" What does it say?" I was yearning to know.

Annabeth looked so scared. In a shaky voice she said," It's positive."

My heart started to beat fast," So, you're pregnant?"

She sat down and hugged me,"I'm so sorry," she was crying.

I hate when she cries," No, you have nothing to be sorry about. It takes two people, remember?"

" It's just that you don't know-"she just started bawling.

" Yeah, I know absolutely nothing about being a father but I'll **_gurantee_** you I'll become a good one."

That seemed to make her feel better," Thank you so much."

" It's going to be all right." I held her close until she fell asleep.

The truth was that I was more scared than she was. We were both in our early twenties. We weren't exactly rich either. How are we supposed to take of a child. Diapers, clothes, milk, I just didn't know what to do.

" Gods, I'm an idiot."


	4. Chapter 4

" Boy or girl?"

" Defintely boy," I said.

Annabeth looked up,"Why?"

" If it's a girl I would have to be all protective. But if it's a boy I wouldn't have to worry."

She crossed her arms," So, you wouldn't protect him as much?"

" It's not that I wouldn't protect him. It's just that boys need to get ruffed up sometimes."

" Oh."

Wisegirl was six months into the pregancy. We were waiting until he or she was born to find out the gender. We've been buying unisex baby supplies.

Just looking at the stuff made me nervous but I had to be strong for Annabeth.

One day when we were eating dinner out of no where she cried," I'm just so scared."

It really shook me up.

I had took her hand," Annabeth, I am here for you. I won't let you go through this by yourself. I'll be with you every step of the way."

It consoled her then but I don't know how much longer it will be before I crack.

Annabeth's stomach was starting to get big, so I came up with an idea.

" Let's go take some pictures. We can start a family album."

We were just sitting around the house and I thought we should do something to ease th stress.

She looked up from her book," Great idea."

I met this guy during one of my quests who was a professional photographer. I had saved his pit bull from some monsters so I'm sure he'll give us a discount.

" Of course! It'll be on the house!"

" Thanks Leonardo."

" No problem. Now, let's get to it!" He clapped his hands gleefully.

In our first picture he positioned us where I was down on one knee with my hands on top of Annabeth's stomach.

"Ok, now stand behind her with your arms wrapped around her."

It seemed as though we took a thousand pictures but each one slowly eased my worriness about the pregnancy.

"They look good," Thomas said, he had come over for dinner.

" This is my favorite," I showed him a picture where I kissed Annabeth's stomach.

"So, you got about 3 more months before the new arrival what do you have planned after that?"

I looked around to make sure Annabeth wasn't in hearing range.

" I plan on marrying Wise Girl," I pulled out a ring.

"Dude, is that **_real_** diamond?"

I chuckled," Only the best for my love."

He looked amazed," Wow. Is it a girl or a boy?"

" We're waiting until the day of his/her birth to find out."

Tom put his hand under his chin," How much do you want to bet that it's a girl?"

I dug through my pocket," How about 20 bucks?"

"Deal."

Annabeth's voice rang from the kitchen," Dinner's ready!"

3 months. Time will pass quickly. I just hope everything goes to plan.


	5. Chapter 5

" What should we name her?" It's been a week since we brought our new daughter home.

" What about Jane?"

" Too, old fashioned," I didn't want my daughter to have some "back in the day" name.

" Jessie?"

" Jessie the TV show or Jessie off of Toy Story?"

She made a face," Yeah, let's not name her that."

Then out of the blue the gods blessed me with a name.

" Infinity! Let's name her Infinity."

" Alright, her name is Infinity."

Newly named Infinity had been laying on her crib while we threw out names. Her eyes weren't quite focused yet so all you could see is her eyes aimlessly rolling over the scene.

She's like the baby version of Annabeth. She had her eyes, her hair, and hopefully her smarts.

While we hovered over her I heard the doorbell ring.

" I'll get it." I jogged to the front door.

" Hello Perseus." It was Athena.

" Hey, Percy." I peered behind Athena to find that Aphrodite came with her.

" Awwwwwwwww! She's so cute!"

Aphrodite had wanted to hold Infinity. Athena and Annabeth were talking in the kitchen. Every now and then Wise Girl would peek in the room to check on Infinity.

" Yeah, that's only because she looks so much like Annabeth," I chuckled.

She laughed for a bit but suddenly got all serious.

" I heard that you had Hepheatus make a ring for Annabeth." She leaned in towards me, whispering.

" I was going to ask Annabeth's dad for her hand, then ask her to marry me."

" If I was you I would wait for a while. Just to make sure." By the look of on her face she was trying to give me a hint.

" Oh, right! We just had a baby and we need some time to get settled in." I totally got it.

" Yeah, exactly."

Aphrodite and Athena stayed over for a while before having to leave for a meeting on Olympus.

Annabeth seemed a little upset after talking with Athena.

" Everything alright?" I had just put Infinity down in her crib.

She sighed," Yeah, it's just my Mom."

" You want to talk about it?"

" No, it's no big deal." An awkward silence followed.

After a few moments I decided to start up a conversation," Why were you sticking your head out the door when I was talking to Aphrodite?"

" Um, I was.. just making sure Infinite was ok." She was blushing.

I folded my arms across my chest," Really?"

She turned towards me and crossed her arms," Yeah." We had a stare off. After about 30 seconds she started to break down.

" Fine! The truth is that I was making sure...," she looked down at the floor.

" Making sure what?"

" I was making sure Aphrodite wasn't... flirting with you." Wow.

" What!?"

" I can't stand it when your alone with other women. I feel as though they're going to steal you away from me." She hugged me close to her.

I looked down at her," I will **_never_** leave you from some **other** girl." I kissed the top of her head.

" I know but still... ."

" Annabeth," I gently caressed her face," **I will never leave you**."

She finally calmed down," I know."

Jealousy, boy, it could tear someone's soul apart. She has **no** idea how many times we've went out in public and how guys would give her the elevator eyes, checking her out. Or the rude and **very** inappropiate things they said when she walked by.

The beach, restuarants, even at camp. I couldn't escape the eyes that were longing for her. I just couldn't.

Most of the time I wanted to **_murder_** each and every one of them 10 times but when ever I saw my Wise Girl and I when ever I saw she was walking towards **_me_** my world seemed to return with beautiful colors.

I realized that as long as she loves me and I love her only **I **can run my hand through her long golden locks, or kiss her cute little nose, or actually have a future with her. Only me and **no one** else.


End file.
